five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Zommari Rureaux
Introduction Zommari Rureaux is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the Séptima (7th) Espada. Personality Zommari has a calm, contemplative personality and rarely spoke prior to his confrontation with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Apparently, Zommari likes to keep himself in a calm and peaceful state of mind, due to him usually residing in a special meditation room, where he awaits his orders. He has a great deal of respect for Sōsuke Aizen, shouting praises to him just before dying. Beneath this composed exterior, however, he hides a considerable loathing for the Shinigami, believing them to be arrogant for hunting down and killing Hollows just because the Shinigami consider them to be evil. However, he believes that Hollows can eat Humans without any consequences, a hypocritical statement. One of Zommari's most prominent traits is his arrogance. Despite his level-headed composure, he is an overzealous individual who treated Byakuya as though he were an equal, but consistently underestimates his opponent's abilities. Whenever Zommari would take control of his battle with Byakuya, he would remain calm and assertive in his supposed superiority, but when caught in a helpless situation, he would show signs of despair and become even more intense in his anger towards his opponent. His insistence on proving his superiority without actually testing his opponent's full power, or striking him directly when he was fully capable of doing so, proved to be his eventual undoing. History (Bleach manga) Zommari was a strong Adjuchas the join Aizen's Army and become an Arrancar by the Hōgyoku. His powers allowed him to replace Gantenbainne and took over as the 7th Esapda. Zommari is present at the Espada meeting as Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado break into Hueco Mundo. Aizen tells the Espada of the intruders' invasion into Soul Society. Zommari asks Aizen who's the one missing in the group of intruders and Ulquiorra Cifer replies that it is Orihime Inoue. Zommari later meditates in his chamber room when he is told of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death. Zommari goes to Aaroniero's body and says it is tragic that the last of the original Espada faced such a terrible demise, but then looks over to Rukia Kuchiki's body and states that he couldn't finish things properly, as always. Zommari decides to make sure that she's dead and unsheathes his Zanpakutō, telling Aaroniero that he's going to clean up his mess. As he goes to do so, Byakuya Kuchiki arrives to confront him. Zommari asks Byakuya who he is, but Byakuya doesn't answer. Zommari deduces he is a captain due to the haori and then introduces himself as the 7th Espada. Zommari tries for his name again, but Byakuya simply asks if he hurt Rukia. Zommari tells him he didn't, but admits that he was just about to finish the job. Zommari then asks him if there's something wrong since he's not attacking and says that an effort to save Rukia is futile, but Byakuya does not understand how it is futile. Byakuya tries to attack, but another Zommari appears behind him and Byakuya manages to block before putting some distance between them. Byakuya asks him what technique he used, and Zommari states that it's Gemelos Sonído. He then boasts that his "Sonido" is the fastest among the Espada, since increasing his steps even a little will result in clones. Zommari says the technique surprises opponents and Byakuya should not be embarrassed if he cannot move. However, Byakuya quickly moves and slashes Zommari across the chest. More clones attack Byakuya as Zommari says he is not limited to a single clone, but Byakuya says he had figured as much and sends Hadō #4. Byakurai through his chest. As he falls, more clones appear and stab through Byakuya's chest. He tells him that the reason for his defeat is the pride that kept him from stating his name. However, Byakuya appears right behind and states the reason for his loss won't be because of that, but because of the huge difference in their power. Zommari questions Byakuya's statement, but Byakuya says to think they are equal is arrogance on his part. Zommari says he will destroy Byakuya's pride and releases his Resurrección, Brujería. He appears to attack and Byakuya is forced back, but nothing happens. Zommari explains that the attack has already happened, and a marking forms on Byakuya's left leg. Zommari states that the ability of his Resurrección, Amor, is to steal sovereignty over anything it sees. Zommari then brings Byakuya's leg towards him. However, Byakuya cuts the muscles and tendons of his leg, stopping all movement of it. Zommari commends him for what he did, and so he'll instead control Rukia's body. However, Byakuya immediately uses Shunpo in front of Rukia, and Zommari commends him yet again for being able to move that well on one leg. All of a sudden, Hanatarō Yamada enters the room and yells at Byakuya for leaving him behind. However, he is immediately shocked by the situation he has found himself in, and Byakuya tells him to step back as there is no guarantee he won't end up accidentally getting killed in the battle Zommari takes control of Byakuya's left arm, but he cuts the muscles to his left arm as well. Hanatarō asks what he's doing. Zommari tells Byakuya that he is impressed by his calm attitude, but reminds him that since he only has one arm and one leg, it would be foolish for him to think he could battle an Espada like this. However, Byakuya says he is still stronger. Zommari states that his arrogance has far exceeded his expectations. He then decides to change the conversation and explains to Byakuya that he has taken control of something else, Rukia. Byakuya attempts to stop her, but Zommari makes Rukia put her Zanpakutō to her neck, and states that if he takes control of someone's head, he takes control of their entire body. He then tells Byakuya to throw away his Zanpakutō, which he does so immediately. However, as he's doing this, Byakuya restrains Rukia with Kidō. Byakuya then activates his Bankai and the blades surround Zommari. He tries to control all of them, but there are too many. Byakuya says the situation is futile and his Bankai destroys the building. Zommari hides within his defensive sphere, using his El Embrion technique, and he begins panting heavily from the large amount of injuries that have been inflicted on him. He tells Byakuya that this is unforgivable and attempts to control him again, but Byakuya blocks it with Bakudō #81. Dankū. Zommari begins another attempt to control him. However, Byakuya appears directly behind him and he brings his Zanpakutō to his neck. Byakuya mocks Zommari, who now begins to beg for his life. However, he gives up on this and is able to get away from Byakuya. He tells him that Shinigami don't have the right to slay Hollows and that they shouldn't get into the affairs of Hollows either. Byakuya simply ignores this and uses his Zanpakutō to cut across Zommari's chest. He tells him that the only reason he decided to kill him is because he decided to step on his pride with a dull blade. As he dies, Zommari desperately shouts his praise for Aizen before he disintegrates into the wind. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Clover Town Arc Relationships Powers and Abilities Sonído Master: Like all Arrancar, Zommari has standard Hollow powers. However, he holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonido among all Arrancar, including the Espada. While unproven, his speed is great enough to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled Shunpo masters in Soul Society, for a period of time, and even force him to use some high-level Shunpo techniques. * Gemelos Sonído '''(双児響転 (ヘメロスソニード), Hemerosusonīdo; Spanish for "Sound Twins", Japanese for "Twins Sound Ceremony"): He states that increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones; the number of clones produced through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique for diversion, substitution and multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they can bleed after getting attacked. '''Expert Swordsman: Enhanced Durability: Great Spiritual Power: As the Seventh Espada, he contains enough spiritual power to be above most non-Espada Arrancar. His Reiatsu is pink. Zanpakutō Brujería (呪眼僧伽 (ブルヘリア), Buruheria; Spanish for "Witchcraft", Japanese for "Sangha of the Bewitching Eyes"): It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and has a pink handle. * Resurrección: The release command for Brujería is "Suppress" (鎮まれ, shizumare; Viz: "Quell"). Zommari levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then clasps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Reiryoku. In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or sea urchin-like) structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face. His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangular markings appear under his mouth, forming what looks like a beard. The total number of eyes covering his body add up to 50 (including the two on his face), as Byakuya pointed out. The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. However, he later reveals eight more hidden eyes above his normal two on his forehead area. Resurrección Special Ability: Zommari's powers in this state are entirely based upon the multiple eyes of his new form. * Amor (愛 (アモル), amoru; Spanish and Japanese for "Love"): Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye; in his own words, "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He usually gestures with his hands while doing this. It is initiated when Zommari fixes the gaze of one or more of his numerous eyes on specific target(s). The pupil(s) will widen and the eye(s) itself will glow purple due to his Reiatsu. When Zommari takes control of an object, a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object, giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponent's limbs, it removes the brain's control from that limb, allowing him to control his opponents' movements or inflict self-harm. In regard to his eyes, each one of them is able to take control of a single separate target. By targeting the head of an individual, Zommari can take control of that person's entire body. This ability is Kidō-like in nature, as correctly deduced by Byakuya Kuchiki, and thus, can be countered through similar means, such as blocking Zommari's gaze with the Bakudō #81. Dankū. Also Armament Haki is about to block Zommari's gaze too show by Luffy block it and not getting controlled at all. Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Clover Town Coalition Unit Category:Swordsmen Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Risky Red Island Coalition Unit